


Hair, Anons and Tumblr Crushes

by Lilianachan



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gruvia Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia Loxar likes Tumblr. She likes Anons. She likes handsome men who want to write her Anons and ending up telling her she looks great. Prompt: Hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair, Anons and Tumblr Crushes

**_ Hair, Anons and Tumblr Crushes  _ **

**Gruvia Week Day One: Hair**

**Warning: AU**   
** Dedication: iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)**   
** Word Count: 1448**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

It had been a long day at school. Even though it would give her the possibility of a new life, Juvia felt the workload Phantom University forced on her and her friends was inhuman.

For the next day she would have to read four long essays, write another one and do the writing exercises she got. She knew she should have gone to a different university. Maybe she could exchange to Fairy University next term.

She shook her head and opened her laptop. Before she started her homework she could procrastinate a bit and keep her blog updated. Like everyday she made a quick selfie and posted on her tumblr. She reblogged a funny post, answered an ask by her tumblr friend Lucy, who she knew was at Fairy University, and put some posts in her queue.

Then she closed her laptop to start her homework, but not before making lunch and letting out her roomie‘s cat Lily. Her roommate Gajeel and she had been good friends in high school, but ever since they had started living together they had grown closer. She was happy to have him in her life.

She pulled out her tablet and opened the file the first essay was on. She read it thoroughly and made notes, in case she needed any of the information for her paper at the end of term. Then she proceeded to do the same for the other three essays and when she looked at the time she saw it was already 6 pm. The essay she would have to write was short, only four pages, so she could write it in one or two hours.

She proceeded to do the writing exercise and after she had finished that decided to have a short dinner and check up on her tumblr.

She opened her blog to find a message in her ask box. She always was overjoyed when one of her 109 followers, or some one else left something for her in her ask box.

But first she looked at the notifications she got while she did her homework. Lucy had liked and reblogged her photo, leaving a rather long monologue in the tags. She shook her head, that was usual Lucy. Some of her other followers also reblogged it, along with her ex-boyfriend who sometimes bothered her on tumblr. She deleted most of his messages right away.

Shortly after Lucy had reblogged her selfie, the ask must have been sent, at least according to the timeline. She thought a moment, but the name ‘icepants’ meant nothing to her.

Before checking out this person’s blog she decided to look at the message.

The message read “Wow you’re hair’s really beautiful.”, she blushed since she was not accustomed to compliments and decided to answer publicly.

“Ahaha not really. Had a bit of a bad hair day. But thanks anyway.” she added a reaction gif of a shy animal, tagged it and pushed the send button.

Then she decided to take a look at his blog. It was interesting. He seemed to like the same music as her, at least according to the music he reblogged. Imagine Dragons and Mumford and Sons. She loved those two bands with a bright passion.

He also seemed to enjoy similar shows than she did, namely detective series. Also their taste in films was the same. And he seemed to be a diehard Digimon Adventures fan. Like her.

To find out who this stranger, leaving her such a nice ask was, she decided to click first on the ‘About me’ link in his description.

He was an English student, like her. He was 22, so a bit older than her. He lived in Magnolia, which was not far away from Oak Town, where she lived. She saw Lucy in the section ‘real life idiots’. He must be one of her friends.

Then she decided to click on the ‘face tag’ link. And was blown away.

He was gorgeous. He could be a model for all she knew. His black hair seemed unruly and on one picture he shoved it back with his hand and showed an annoyed expression. His eyes were storm grey and they looked so deep, she wanted to drown in them. He had a few scars in his face, maybe from skating accidents, because he had several pictures of him doing a skate-board trick.

If it was possible to fall in love over a photo, it had just happened to her.

To prevent that she would not be able to finish her homework she quickly closed the page and without further ado began writing.

It took her longer than usual, her mind wandered off to the handsome blogger rather often and her fingers itched to open her browser and go on tumblr. But no, she had self-discipline, she told herself. So she finished the essay and sent it to her instructor right away.

She stood up from her place at the desk and stretched. It was 10 pm. She would not have the time to go for a quick jog, since it already was dark. So she decided to see if Gajeel had returned from his classes and his sports course afterwards.

Juvia would have never thought she would have been able to get Gajeel to a Zumba course, but now he went there more often than she did.

The reason was probably the instructor. A small girl that went to Fairy University with short blue hair. Gajeel had seemed to taken a liking to her and Juvia though it was amusing to see and hear how he tried to ask her out.

Since he had not returned yet, and had not written her a message either, she hoped that he finally had achieved his aim of asking the short girl out.

She smiled, put some cat food into Lily’s bowl and let the cat in again. She petted him until he proceeded to eat and she returned to her laptop. When she opened tumblr and found a message waiting in her ask box her heart sped up. Could it be?

Indeed the handsome blogger had left her another message and she squealed. Then, after calming herself, she read it.

“Damn. Not only was that supposed to be on anon, it’s your and not *you’re. How embarrassing. Hi I’m Gray, by the way.”

She was incredibly happy about that message and immediately made a screenshot. She decided to answer him privately this time.

“Hahaha don’t worry that happens. Your comment really made me happy and made my day. I’m Juvia by the way.”, she sent the message away and took another look at the notifications. Her heart almost stopped when she saw what Lucy had added to the reblog.

“oii flame-brain”, she had tagged her crush Natsu, who was, incidentally, Gajeel’s cousin “he finally wrote her a message!”, tagged with things like ‘finally’ ‘about time’. Natsu had also reblogged and added

“How long had he wanted to contact her now? He finally had the guts to. Oh and btw icepants, it’s your not you’re.” followed by Gray adding

“Shut up you idiot... you two realize that she can read this.”

Juvia did not know what to respond. This man had wanted to message her. This gorgeous man wrote her wonderful asks and wanted message her, for a long time. What did this mean?

She checked her inbox. As if he knew what she was looking for, another message was waiting for her.

“You probably have read Natsu and Lucy’s comments. They’re idiots.... but, and I know you don’t usually do that, but could I have your number? I want to call you and invite you somewhere.”

Juvia was overwhelmed by happiness. He was right she usually did not hand out her number. But Lucy had her number, too and if that man was a friend of Lucy’s, then it would be okay.

Hastily she wrote her number and posted a text saying “That feeling when a hot boy asks for your number.”

One minute later he had followed her, two minutes later she had followed back. Three minutes later he had reblogged her post and had added “That feeling when a hot girl with wonderful hair, even on a bad hair day, gives you her number.”.

Four minutes later he called her. Five minutes later they agreed on a date.

Three hours later, both decided to go to bed, since they had classes the next morning.

* * *

 

**Yeah Gray’s kinda flirting but I think if our tsun wants to flirt he is able to. At least after rewatching Galuna island I think that way xD.**

  


 


End file.
